Blame it on your Heart Fairy Tale
by Dolphi
Summary: This is gonna be a Fairy Tale based off of Enchanted. Well, with the songs from Enchanted in it and some of the storyline. It has Kris Allen as Giselle, Allison Iraheta as Edward, and so on.... i made it so that it was still somewhat of a new idea....
1. Chapter 1 Meet Kris Allen

**Chapter 1**

**Once upon a time in the magical lands of Idolarra, a boy named Kristopher Neil Allen sat by his windowsill on his window seat, holding his beloved Bassoon. He was awaiting one thing, like most fairy tale gals…. true love(s) (first kiss). **

"**Oh my, I can't just sit around waiting, that's not how I'd roll, true love doesn't grow on trees!" Kris sang to himself. **

**His cat, Alexis entered the room. **

"**You got that right Krisi!" Alexis meowed, jumping up beside him. **

**Kris Allen stroked her fur. Alexis purred. **

"**But Krisi, what is true love?" **

"**Well, when you meet that someone who is meant for you, before two can become one, there's something you must do…." Kris sang. **

**Alexis looked at him through crystal blue eyes.**

"**Do you pull each other's tails? Or feed each other cat treats?" Alexis asked, demonstrating. **

**Kris stroked her, giggling. **

"**No, there is something sweeter everybody needs…." Kris patted his cat on the head and stood up, throwing open his blinds and window, "I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss! And a princess I'm hoping comes with this, that's what brings ever-after-ings so happy…." **

**Alexis meowed in understanding, as Kris Allen sang out. ****  
"And that's the reason we need lips so much  
For lips are the only things that touch…. (Alexis sighed, "Oh!")  
So to spend a life of endless bliss  
Just find who you love, through true love's kiss  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Princess Allison Iraheta

**Chapter 2**

**Now in another part of the woods, Allison Iraheta's dad, the king of Idolarra named Jorge Nunez, paced around his room. Allison was out riding on her horse when the king ordered his trusty helper Joel Contraras to go and make sure that she never found true love! Nunez did not want to lose his crown, especially not to some pretty boy. But lately Allison had been dreaming (back to Allison's rotten dreams that she seems to always have) and she had a clearer dream this time, she was determined to find this dream prince.**

"**Stop her!" Nunez had insisted. **

**Joel rushed out. He climbed aboard a horse and set off after the princess Allison. **

"**Princess, wait!" he yowled. **

**But the young girl had her mind focused on something far greater. Suddenly her horse halted and she looked around, noticing Joel skid up beside her. **

"**Joel? I was thinking, when will my time come for a prince, I can't possibly live alone, I mean in Andalasia, Giselle got Edward, well sorta, but Ariel has Eric, Aurora's got Phillip, and Jasmine's with Aladdin! I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss!" **

"**Perhaps not, destiny's a weird thing really, young red head!" **

**Suddenly Allison and Joel heard Kris's singing. Joel froze, but Allison's smile had widened. **

"**Could it be? Oh Joel, it is he!" she screamed and flicked her horse's reigns, "Go, Megan, go!" **

**Joel grumbled, but suddenly smirked and rubbed his fingers together. He disappeared down a ways. **


	3. Chapter 3 The Dragon and Kris

**Chapter 3**

"**Aaaaa aaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaa," Kris called.  
"Aaaa aaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaa," the animals replied.  
"He's been dreaming of a true love's kiss  
And a princess he's hoping comes with this  
That's what brings ever-after-ings so happy  
And that's the reason we need lips so much  
For lips are the only things that touch," Alexis and all sang.  
"So to spend a life of endless bliss  
Just find who you love through true love's kiss," Kris continued.  
**

"**I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss!" Allison sang out. **

**Then a beating of wings sounded from behind. It was a dragon! **

"**Fear not fair laddie, for I shall come to rescue you!" Allison gleefully shouted out, plunging on. **

**Kris Allen danced about his room in song and finally came to an abrupt halt. **

"**She's got none! Why we need some lips!" he gasped, "Oh no!" **

**Just then all the animals started to cry his name in panic.**

"**Kris Allen! Kris Allen!" **

**Kris turned and screamed. Outside, a huge glassy red eye peered in, a dragon's eye! The dragon roared and smashed a claw through the window. **

"**I eat you, pretty boy!" the dragon roared and grabbed Kris in its paws or paw.**

**Alexis did a twist in the air around to see the dragon holding the laddie. **

"**Don't worry none Kris, I'll save you! Meow!" Alexis leapt onto the tail of the dragon and then dashed up toward its head. **

**The dragon landed in the tree and Alexis dug her claws into the scaly skin. But it still had no idea of her presence! Instead the dragon bemused and seduced Kris. **

**Then it spoke, "Ah, young Kris Allen so cute in your inexperience. Too bad you're in distress this time, besides I prefer prissy boys like yourself to seduce anyway," it unsheathed a claw and traced a line down Kris's cheek to his chin. Kris flinched. **

"**You look like you're gonna be a fun one!" the dragon seethed and gave a roar.**

**Kris screamed, "Help me!" **

**Alexis had to move, "Oh no you don't dragon!" **

**This girl dragon was stealing her laddie! **


	4. Chapter 4 True Love

**Chapter 4**

**Allison Iraheta plunged onward, pressing her horse, Megan on. Suddenly Allison heard Kris's frantic cry and then saw the dragon.**

"**Katy!" she hissed.**

**(The dragon's name was obviously Katy)**

**skidding to a halt a few yards away, in case the dragon named Katy came down, Allison cried out, "Hey, Katy, why don't you pick on someone your own size!?" **

**Katy laughed and sure enough flew down. Alexis lost her grip and fell into Allison's arms.**

"**Hiya!" Alexis mewed.**

"**Are you my prince?" Allison asked her. **

**Alexis and Katy laughed.**

"**No, princess, **_**he**_** is!" Katy withdrew her head and wing to reveal the struggling Kris.**

**Kris and Allison's eyes met.**

"**You're the one!" they gasped, in unison, "From my dreams!" **

**Katy cackled, "Aww, too bad it has to end then!" **

**She stood up and slammed Kris to the ground, then rapidly turned to Allison, who drew her sword. Alexis, who'd jumped down, after telling Allison of her plan, raced toward Katy. Katy's attention shifted! **

"**Mortal animal!" Katy roared. **

**Alexis batted her unsheathed paws at Katy and hissed.**

"**Take this dragon!" Allison spoke up and flung her sword straight at Katy. **

**Katy looked up and roared again in shock. The sword hit her square in the heart. **

"**Score!" Alexis rejoiced.**

**She and Allison bolted over to the fallen dragon.**

"**Kris?" both called, after Alexis had shouted his name once.**

**Allison heaved two claws apart and found the boy.**

"**So this is what all the damsel's feel like! It sucks!" Kris breathed.**

**Allison looked at him.**

"**You have no right to say that uh…. what's your name again?" **

"**Kris. Kristopher Neil Allen!" **

"**Well Kris, we shall be married in the morning!" Allison proclaimed, then she began to sing again, "You're the fairest lad I've ever met  
You were made...  
"...to finish your duet," Kris finished her solo, making it a duet, as Allison lifted him and herself onto Megan, the horse.  
"And in years to come we'll reminisce," both sang.  
"How we came to love," Allison sang out, solely.  
"And grow and grow love," Kris added.  
"Since first we knew love through true love's kiss," Alexis, Allison, Kris and all the other animals sang.**


End file.
